


Philly Bit My Finger

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Blow Jobs, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Smut, YouTube, YouTube Rewind, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: In the process of filming for YouTube rewind, Phil is required to sit on Dan’s lap while they re-enact the ‘Charlie Bit My Finger Video’. They feel this is risky for their established but secret relationship but go ahead with it anyhow.





	Philly Bit My Finger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading my fics from tumblr to here, so this is one of my very first decent ones from 2015. First time posting on ao3 so hopefully its okay.

**Dan’s POV:**  
  
The video producers had just been explaining to Phil and I what we had to do. We were re-enacting a moment from the 'Charlie Bit My Finger’ video that went viral back in 2007. I wasn’t quite sure if I’d heard everything right… Phil was looking particularly cute today and I found it rather distracting.  
  
“Wait, so Phil has to sit in my lap?” I asked, unsure if this is what’d been said.  
  
“Yes,” the producer next to the camera man replied, “That’s okay, right? We presumed you two being such good friends…”  
  
“It’s fine,” I cut her off.  
  
In all honesty, I wasn’t quite sure how I felt about it. Phil and I were trying to keep our relationship a secret to the fans, and even though this wasn’t exactly coming out, I felt as if it were maybe a step too far. Our fans would go crazy over this. It would be all over tumblr, but they would know it was the rewind creators that had put us up to it - that would make it alright, right?  
  
I looked over to Phil to see what he felt about the matter. He seemed fairly oblivious to the situation. I guess it wasn’t much different from when we snuggled up together at home. All we had to do was play it off as being completely platonic.  
  
“Okay, so Dan,” the producer lady interrupted my thoughts, “If you sit down on the chair, that would be good.”  
  
Unsure exactly where to sit - it was a very big chair after all - I sat down and waited for further instructions.  
  
“Right, shuffle back into the corner. Yes, that’s good. Now Phil if you’d like to sit too. Yes, that’s it. Maybe turn around a little so your right shoulder is in front of Dan. Perfect.”  
  
I bit my lip as Phil shuffled around on my lap. Fuck, was I getting hard. Glancing down, I was relieved to see that it wasn’t making my jeans protrude yet. That would hella awkward, with all the producers and cameras.  
  
“Okay, the blanket. Who’s got the blanket?” the lady shouted to the other producers.  
  
A minute or two later, a white and blue blanket was brought forward.  
  
“Okay guys, just spread this over your laps.”  
  
Phil and I did just that. I was super relieved it was him and not the producer leaning across my lap to fix the blanket. He looked me in the eye and smirked at me when his hand brushed the bulge in my jeans. Oh god, he had noticed; I bet he would be nothing but a tease from then on. He tucked his arm under the blanket and the production team finally thought we looked cute enough.  
  
I was sitting with the finger in Phil’s mouth when the camera’s started to roll. Phil bit down on my finger and I put on my best surprised pain face. We had to repeat the action over and over again as the cameramen looked for the perfect shot.  
  
The next time Phil bit my finger, he wiggled his elbow around in my crotch. The shock on my face increased tenfold as the friction had me getting harder.  
“That was better. Can you do that again?” the cameraman asked.  
  
Phil looked me in the eye with a mischievous glint, before turning back to the camera. This time he rubbed his elbow into my dick even more. Again my mouth shot open and it was all I could do to contain my moan. Fuck, it felt so good.  
  
“That’s perfect,” the cameraman said, turning to the producer lady.  
  
She looked down at her clipboard, “Right then, that’s all we need from you two. Thank you very much for coming and you’re free to go.”  
  
Phil gave my dick a quick squeeze through my jeans, before he stood up from the chair. He was such a tease. I followed him to the other side of the room where our coats were, keeping a hold of the blanket, which I had ever-so-subtly draped in front of me.  
  
Every step I took was getting more and more unpleasant as my jeans got tighter and tighter around my erection. How I was going to last all the way home, I had no idea.  
  
Phil laughed as I dropped the blanket and hastily picked up my coat which I held in it’s place, “Oh my god, Dan.”  
  
I moved closer to Phil so I could whisper in his ear, “Phil seriously, can we like go and find a nice quiet cupboard? I NEED to cum. Honestly, I’m so hard I can’t even walk properly.”  
  
“Can you not just wait until we get home?” Phil replied, teasingly.  
  
“No, I fucking can’t,” I swore in hushed tones into his ear.  
  
Phil looked at me surprised, it wasn’t common for me to swear at him directly.  
  
“Woah you are horny,” he replied, with a slight chuckle, “Alright then, but we’d better not get caught otherwise youtube will probably disown us or something.”  
  
“Thank god,” I murmured under my breath.  
  
Phil and I walked around the building for a minute or two, looking for an unsuspecting cupboard.  
  
“Hurry up, Phil,” I complained, now extremely uncomfortable.  
  
“Okay, Dan, I’m trying. I just don’t know any better than you where…. Wait that looks like a cupboard.”  
  
Phil tried the door. It was locked.  
  
“FUCK,” I swore loudly, not even bothering to keep quiet.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Phil apologised.  
  
We walked for another minute. I felt really warm and sweaty and the arousal pooling in my stomach was starting to make me feel a little ill, almost.  
  
Phil found another cupboard. This time it opened. I hurried in behind him to the furthest away corner.  
  
I dropped my jeans and boxers the second I was leaning back against the wall. I felt so free; however, now I was aching for friction, longing for Phil’s hand around the base of my shaft or his warm lips and saliva slithering around my tip.  
  
“Phil, please,” I begged him, “Please.”  
  
I bit my lip and could feel tears starting to well in the corner of my eyes. This was too much. If Phil wasn’t going to touch me, I would do it myself. I wrapped my hand around my dick and started sliding it up and down, rubbing the sensitive tip here and there. It was helping, but it was nothing on Phil.  
  
Suddenly, Phil’s hand batted mine away, “That’s enough of that,” he told me, “I guess I can’t make you wait much longer, you horny little shit.”  
  
My jaw dropped as Phil swore. It was so fucking hot. I’d only ever hear him swear once or twice. Even in bed, he generally manages not to. I was about to beg Phil for his touch once more when he suddenly got down on his knees and started swirling his tongue around my tip. I swore loudly.  
  
“Quiet Dan,” Phil told me off harshly, “We don’t want anyone hearing us. Make one more noise and you’re going to have to wait until we get home.”  
  
Phil took my dick between his lips and slowly started descending his way down, his tongue swirling around me as he went. I struggled to stop myself bucking forwards into his mouth. I didn’t want to make him gag, not yet anyway.  
  
“Phil, I’m really close,” I told him after less than a minute of his sucking and teasing.  
  
Phil looked up at me to acknowledge it, now moving his mouth even faster on me. Suddenly I was shooting my load down Phil’s throat as he swallowed around me. I let out a long, and fortunately fairly quiet moan; it felt so good.  
  
I slid to the floor, my knees weak and my breath needing caught. Phil was still kneeling, wiping some of my cum off his face with a tissue.  
  
“You missed a bit,” I told him, swiping at his chin.  
  
“Thanks,” he thanked me, “You should make yourself look decent again. We can’t stay in this cupboard all day.”  
  
“Can you help me up?” I asked him, needily. My knees were weak and I was in a post-orgasm state of tiredness.  
  
“Really, Dan?”  
  
“Yeah, that tired me out quite a lot,” I explained.  
  
Phil gave in and outstretched a hand. I took it and pulled myself up. I had a sudden urge to bury my face in Phil’s shoulder.  
  
“I love you Phil,” I told him.  
  
“Love you too, Dan,” he replied.  
  
An almost-silence followed, filled with only the sounds of our breathing and the hums of the building. Slowly something began interrupting that silence.  
  
CLICK. CLACK. CLICK. CLACK. CLICK. CLACK.  
  
Someone in heels was walking along the corridor towards the cupboard we were in.  
  
“Dan," Phil muttered quickly, "I hear someone coming. If they come in here, we got lost on our way out, right.”  
  
Phil leant down to pull up my underwear and jeans which were still bundled around my feet. He straightened up his shirt and I managed to find the energy to do the same.  
  
“You might wanna fix your hair,” I mumbled, seeing how I had messed it up with my hands.  
  
Phil and I both double checked each other looked relatively normal before heading back to the door of the cupboard.  
  
CLICK. CLACK. CLICK. CLACK. CLICK. CLACK.  
  
We held our breath as the heels approached the door… and let out a relieved sigh as they had kept on going past.  
  
The sound of the heels slowly faded into the distance and Phil and I decided it was safe to leave the cupboard.  
  
We found our way to reception and left the building, hopefully managing to look completely casual.  
  
The taxi home was interesting. I sat in the middle, right next to Phil and took the opportunity to tease him, in revenge for him teasing me. He was already partially hard, telling me in a hushed whisper that, “It was hard to see you orgasm and not get hard myself.”  
  
The taxi driver was oblivious to all the palming and gentle squeezing that went on in the back of his cab. Phil managed to stay wonderfully quiet, but maybe that was because I’d shoved my hand in his mouth to keep him so. Philly bit my finger, again, just like he had earlier. I was amused by this thought and had a quiet little laugh to myself.  
  
We paid the taxi driver and within minutes we were home. Phil dragged me straight to the bedroom, telling me that we wanted to fuck me, hard. I wasn’t going to object to that.  
  
Phil was impatient, almost as impatient as I had been earlier. We both stripped to get those annoying clothes things out of the way. He didn’t take much time to prepare me and I knew it was going to hurt, but the thought of that seemed really hot right now.  
  
Phil lubed up his dick and aligned it with my hole. I took a deep breath as he pushed himself into me.  
  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” I swore, trying to get used to the stretching, burning feeling.  
  
“You alright?” Phil asked, concern flashing in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, keep going,” I told him, digging my nails into his back.  
  
Once he was fully buried inside of me, he gave it a second and then started moving; slow at first but picking up speed quickly. Soon he was slamming into me, his abdomen against my bumcheeks, slapping noises being emitted from our bodies clashing into one and other.  
  
Phil adjusted his angle and started hitting my prostate, nearly every time.  
  
“Fuck Phil, that feels so good,” I moaned, scratching his back further.  
  
“You look so hot like this,” Phil said, “I can wait to see you cum all over your stomach just after I’ve cummed inside of you. That sound good?”  
  
I nodded, “Deffo. Can I touch myself?”  
  
“Mmmm… nope,” Phil said, a mischievous look in his eyes once more, “I want you to come just from me fucking you and I might touch you if you’re lucky.”  
I groaned displeased at this lack of friction. However I did as Phil said, getting closer and closer to completion as he hit that spot harder and harder.  
  
“Dan, I’m…” Phil started, cutting himself off as he did what he was about to say he was going to. I clenched around him, as he rode out his orgasm. The look on his face was enough to take me over the edge.  
  
“Phi…” I started, suddenly overcome as I let out a combination of a moan and a scream. I felt Phil’s hand around my dick to help through it. Fuck, that felt good.  
  
I fell back to the bed, exhausted. Two orgasms in the one day had really taken it out of me. I watched Phil lazily reach out to grab some tissues; I was too exhausted to move. Phil wiped down my stomach, what he hadn’t licked off, so I wasn’t too sticky and crusty in the morning.  
  
He laid down beside me and I managed to summon up the energy to wrap my arms around him.  
  
“I think we both need an early night,” he commented, snuggling closer.  
  
“Yeah,” I replied, “Today had been absolutely amazing. Thank you Philly!”  
  
“I know, Dan, thank you too.”  
  
We fell asleep in each others arms, sleeping until late morning where I was inevitably too sore to walk properly.


End file.
